


Big Deal

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [105]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Teen!Avengers, and the reward treat method, clint is still a carnie, clint uses the squirt bottle method, nick is steve's dad, prompt, teen!Shield agents, this fic is kinda crap but i like it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is the new student at SHIELD Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: High school au The avengers are the popular kids, but they are not in good terms with each other. Clint is the bamf new boy, who just wants peace, and that somehow, he became friend of them.

Clint was scared shitless.

Not that he let anyone know that, of course.

He had to remain cool, get his image started from the get go.

Even if he _did_ want to pee his pants.

It was always hard changing schools in the middle of the year, no matter who you were. But admit-tingly, Clint’s change was a little more hard than most.

Here he was, a poor orphan kid from Iowa, in the best private school in New York. All because he was good at archery.

In fact, the principal of SHIELD Academy (Nick Fury) plucked Clint right out of the circus and gave him an archery scholarship.

“Don’t think this is charity boy. This is all for my gain, trust me” The black man said with a wink.

Or, at least, Clint thinks it was a wink. It might have been a blink, the dude wears an eye-patch.

“Yessir” He had answered with a gulp.

So over the weekend: Clint had packed all of his stuff into his duffle bag, jumped on his bike, and drove the 20 hours or so to get to the academy for Monday morning classes.

Now here he was, trying hard not to shake in his boots.

“Are you Clint?” A voice asked from behind him.

Clint turned on his heel and came face-to-face with a boy who just looked like a future accountant (but secretly a spy for the US government)

“Yeah, that’s me” He answered.

The boy smiled and shot out his hand. “My name is Phil, I’m your official guide for the rest of the week… And I guess whenever else you have a question”

Clint gave Phil a smile and smacked his hand against the other boy’s. “Cool, I’m not used to stuff like this, so help would be great”

Phil nodded and pulled his hand away, “Alright. We’ve both been excused from our home room so I can show you around… So let’s get started?”

Clint nodded, “Lead on man”

  


~

Clint grabbed an apple and a coke from the lunch line (all he could afford until he got a job) and looked around.

“Clint! Over here!” Phil called as he waved his hand like a maniac.

Clint grinned and trotted over to the table and plopped down next to the other boy. “Hey”

Phil smiled, “Hey Clint. Everyone, this is Clint!”

The three people that were sitting next to Phil all gave him a nod, which he returned.

“Name’s Maria Hill. To my right is Jasper Sitwell, and to my left is Melinda May”

Clint smiled, “Clint Barton. Nice to meet you all”

The boy, Jasper, sat forward. “Okay that’s great - _but were you the one driving that sick-ass motorcycle??”_

“Jasper!!” Everyone cried.

Clint just laughed, “Nah it’s alright. Yeah, that bad boy was mine”

“Woah cool” Jasper breathed out.

Clint just nodded, “Yeah. Took me awhile to build, but it was worth it in the end”

“Wooaaaahhhh” Jasper said again to which Melinda and Maria rolled their eyes.

Phil just huffed and turned to look at Clint, “ _Anyway_ how has your day been so far after our tour?”

Clint shrugged, “Pretty good I guess… A little weird though”

“How so?”

Clint shrugged again. “There were these two guys that kept arguing all day. Like, no matter when or where. Then I guess their buddies showed up, and it would just become a shouting match…”

Phil snorted, “Oh. You’re talking about Team Cap and Team Iron Man”

Clint blinked, “Come again?”

Maria sat forward, “The most popular kids in school. Team Cap is led by Steve Rogers, and Team Iron Man by Tony Stark. We all used to be super tight in elementary school. Then Team Cap and Team Iron Man broke off from us to become ‘The Avengers,’ then something happened - and here we are now”

Clint blinked again, “Well… That’s certainly something”

“You bet it is. It’s certainly annoying for sure” Melinda said as she grabbed her sandwich and took a bite.

Jasper nodded in agreement, “I just wish they would all cool it. It’s getting so annoying. They even brought a foreign exchange student into the mix last year. Though I think he chose Tony’s side more to mess with Bucky Barnes than anything else”

Clint nodded, “Right… Sounds interesting”

Phil nodded, “Yup. So be on the look-out, or they just might recruit you too”

Clint sighed, “I feel like Kady from Mean Girls”

“We only wear pink of Wednesdays!” The four chanted back at him, causing Clint to roll his eyes.

  


_~_

“Like hell Stark! You’re not getting the field today!” A huge beefcake of a blond shouted out.

  


“Well you’re fucking delusional Rogers! The science club needs the field to test our new experiment!!” A smaller boy (Tony Stark, Clint’s brain supplied) shouted back.

  


Clint, bow in hand, sighed heavily. “You’re both wrong”

  


Two heads swung towards him, both glaring.

  


Not knowing what kind of fight he was about to get in to, Clint gripped his bow tighter and stood up straight. “Field’s mine today boys. Fury wants to see me work my magic. Go take your fight somewhere else”

  


Both boys (and the crew surrounding them) dropped their jaws.  
  
Clint rolled his eyes, “Either move or you’ll be moved. I ain’t got all day”

  


Tony Stark looked around the field, “Uhm… Who are you?”

  


“I’m losing patience.” Clint said with a ripple of his shoulders.   
  
Steve Rogers (his brain supplied again) snorted. “Sorry. We’ll move”

  


“Suck up” Tony muttered under his breath, which Steve caught easily.

  


“Well I-”

  


“OFF MY FIELD!” Clint shouted, causing the two boy’s teams to scatter.

  


Tony and Steve stepped aside after that, which is all Clint wanted.  
  
“Thank you gentlemen”

  


  


~

“What did you do??” Phil hissed at him in home room the next day.

  


Clint frowned, “Huh?”

“What did you do to Stark and Rogers? They’ve been asking everyone in school about you!” Phil hissed again.

  


Clint rolled his eyes, “Oh. I just told them off”

  


“What?!?!”

  


“Mr. Coulson! Is there something you would like to share with the class?” The teacher, Ms. Carter, asked with a raised eyebrow.

  


Phil blushed and shook his head, “No Ms. Carter”

  


“Then don’t make so much noise please”

  


“Yes Ms. Carter”

  


Clint snickered under his breath as Phil turned back to look at him. “I told them off. They were arguing on the field, and I had to practice”

  


Phil tipped his head, “Practice what?”

  


“Archery man. Why do you think I’m at this school?”

  


Phil shrugged, “No clue. I just thought your parents moved and picked this school, since it’s the best in the country”

  


Clint snorted, “Yeah no. I got plucked out of the circus to bring your school to archery victory”

  


Phil’s eyes went wide. “You were in the circus?! That’s so cool!”

  


Clint shook his head and turned back to his book, “You’d think so…”

  


~

Clint had an audience that afternoon when he went out to the field.

Clint raised an eyebrow at the two separated crowds he assumed to be Team Cap, and Team Iron Man.

“Can I help you?” He asked, unloading his bow.

A red-headed girl snorted from her position on the bleachers. “So the rumors are true, you are a sassy fuck”

Clint blinked, “Uh… Sure. But seriously, can I help you? I still have the field for the rest of the week… Ya’ll will need to take your West Side Bullshit to another place”

The red-head snorted again, and Clint could see a smirk on some of the people’s faces.

“We’re here to watch” Steve said. “That’s all”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Awesome. Sit down then, you’re making me feel like prey”

  


~

Clint was walking with Phil and his crew down the hallway the next day, when he came against another Team Cap/Iron Man fight.

Clint sighed and handed his books off to Phil.

“Uh… What are you going to do?” Jasper asked with confusion.

Clint just waved a hand and got close to the dueling duo. Sizing up the two quickly, Clint swung out his leg, knocking them both on their ass.

“What the hell?!?” They both burst out.

“We’re here to learn assholes” He told them harshly. “Get your fucking act together, you’re not the only two people in this school. Stop pulling everyone into your fight, and solve your fucking problems without all the drama. If you wanna actually fight, fucking duke it out. But shouting at each other at every chance you get is getting pathetic. Got it?”

Both men watched in shock as Clint walked away, as did everyone else in the hallway.

Winking at Phil and the rest of the crew, Clint grabbed his books and headed to homeroom.

  


~

“You’re tough” A voice said behind Clint.

Clint turned around to face the red-head from the day earlier. “I like to think so…”

The red head smiled, “It’s been a long time since anyone brought those two to task. I’m glad you’re doing it…”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “Are you saying nobody has tried to stand up to those two? They both look like they cry when they watch Lassie”

The red head laughed. “Keen observation. The problem is, is that those two are the kings of the school. Rogers is the adoptive son of the principal, Tony is the son of the people who donate the most. Untouchable really…. Except for you. You have no problem touching them”

Clint shrugged, “Not a big fan of bullshit”

“Neither am I”

Clint looked at her and grabbed his books out of his locker, “Then why?”

“Do I deal with it?”

“Yeah”

“Because they’re my friends, and I want to make sure they don’t get hurt”

Clint hummed, “Noble”

“Thank you”

Clint snorted, “Right. Well I have some studying to do… If that was all you wanted to discuss”

The red head smiled. “All I want to say is keep up the good work. And my name is Natasha”

Clint closed his locker, “Okie doke Tash. See you later”

“… My name is Natasha”

Clint started walking away. “Sure thing Tasha”

“ _Na_ tasha”

“Okay Nat”

“… You’re an asshole”

Clint grinned and turned into the library.

  


~

“So like… you’re the new kid” Tony Stark said to Clint as he walked through the lunch line.

“Stunning discovery Stark, come up with it all by yourself?”

Stark rolled his eyes, “You do have a mouth on you, don’t you? I’m trying to be friendly”

Clint snorted and grabbed a milk. “I’ll believe you’re being friendly when you and Steve Rogers don’t go at it every time you see each other”

“Steve and I are a different story than you and I”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Is that why you two brought your friends into it? I mean, the way I see it - you two are being selfish. It’s obvious half of your friends want to hang out together, but because of you and Captain Tight Pants they can’t”

Tony crossed his arms, “You know nothing”

Clint shrugged, “Okay. I know nothing. Goodbye”

Tony frowned, “No wait… What”

Clint just waved and went to go sit with Phil, Jasper, Melinda, and Maria.

  


~

Clint raised an eyebrow as Steve Rogers sat down next to him in the library.

“Yes?”

Steve smiled and pulled out his books. “I’m not trying to get you on ‘my side,’ if that’s what you’re thinking. I just like being friendly”

Clint snorted, “Tony just wanted to be friendly too”

Steve sighed, “Tony is an ass”

Clint hummed, “I’m sure he is….. Though I’m guessing his friends don’t think so”

“Oh yes they do. They just don’t mind as much” Steve said with a chuckle.

“And why can’t you?”

Steve frowned, “Why can’t I what?”

“Mind less that he’s an ass” Clint said as he started to put his books away.

“Well… because… of reasons” Steve spluttered out.

Clint hummed, “Obviously not good ones. Maybe you need to either find some reasons, or give up the ghost…. Though that’s just my opinion”

Steve’s frown deepened as Clint stoop up.

“You’re a strange creature Barton”

Clint snorted, “You don’t even know the half of it”

  


~

Clint sighed as he came face-to-face with yet another of one of Team Cap/Iron Man’s crew.

“Okay, what now?”

The kid smiled, “Name’s Sam. Just wanted to thank you for starting to get the assholes heads out of their asses”

Clint blinked as Sam patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

“You’re… welcome?” Clint called after him.

  


~

Clint had an audience once more as he practiced his archery on the field.

This time, the audience included his own crew, as well as Team Cap and Iron Man.

Clint tried to ignore their stares as he shot arrow after arrow. But it was kind of daunting with that many people there.

When he had been in the circus, his audience had always been nameless somebodies who he didn’t know. They would see his show, clap, and then leave.

Now though, it was all people he had to see on a daily basis.

Shooting the last arrow, Clint dropped his bow to his side, and turned to face the rest of the teenagers.

“Are you not entertained?”

“Nice job buddy boy!” One called out (Bucky if his brain supplied the right information).

Clint nodded and gave Bucky a one-fingered salute. “Thanks”

“That was pretty good” Steve said with a smile.

 

“Suck uppp” Tony called out.

 

Clint quickly scooped up a handful of dirt from the ground and threw it at Tony.

 

“What the hell?!?!” Tony squeaked.

 

“No” Clint said firmly. “Bad Tony, no asshole remarks”

 

Everyone gawped at Clint as Steve started to snicker.

 

Clint quickly pulled the same shit as before, and threw the dirt at Steve. “No laughing at Tony’s pain”

 

The two boys looked shocked.

 

Clint just crossed his arms, “If you keep acting like asshole animals with a beef, I’m gonna treat you both like one. Anybody got a spare squirt bottle lying around?”

 

One boy ( _Rhodey?_ … _. Rhodey)_ started to laugh hysterically. “This is officially the best year ever! Clint is my new best friend”

 

“Rhodey!!!!!!!” Tony whined. 

 

Rhodey just continued to laugh, his body rolling across the grass. 

 

 

~

“You are different from the others” A voice said from behind Clint later that night. 

 

Clint jumped three feet into the air and spun around to face whoever had scared the shit out of him. 

 

“I-i’m sorry?”

 

The boy smiled, “You are different. Everyone else has had to put up with the arguments from Steve Rogers and Tony Stark… Even me. But not you. Why is that?”

 

Clint blinked and crossed his arms over his chest. “I came here for a specific reason… They’re stopping me from doing that”

 

The boy nodded slowly. “I believe you will be good for those two boys. They needed someone to hit back at them at their own level”

 

Clint shrugged. “I guess…. Though you look perfectly capable of a butt-whooping yourself. Why do you put up with their crap?”

 

The boy hummed, “I am learning diplomacy, tact, and patience. If I wish to take over my kingdom after my father – I must master these and more. Dealing with those two on a daily basis helps… Even if it does make me want to claw at something”

 

Clint laughed, “I see your point. Anybody could learn patience after hanging out with Stark for a few days”

 

The other boy laughed as well, before holding out his hand. “My name is T’Challa, Prince of Wakanda”

 

Clint shook the boy’s hand. “Name’s Clint…. World’s Greatest Marksman”

 

“Impressive”

 

“Thanks. You’re pretty impressive yourself”

 

T’Challa smiled, “Thank you”

 

“You’re welcome buddy”

 

 

~

Clint was helping Phil with his calculus homework, when two beautiful girls sat down in front of them. 

 

“Hello” The blonde said with a smile.

 

“Uh… Hi” Clint said slowly. 

 

Phil, however, brightened. “Hey Sharon! Hey Pepper!”

 

The red-head smiled, “Hello Phil. Still having trouble with math I see...”

 

Phil nodded, “Math sucks. I’m much better at English and History”

 

“Me too brother” The blonde responded. 

 

Clint blinked. “…. Is there a specific reason you two just sat down, or do ya’ll just like to commiserate over math?”

 

The red-head chuckled. “No, we’re here for a specific reason”

 

The blonde nodded. “Yeah. We just wanted to thank you, and offer you gifts”

 

Clint blinked. “For….. What? Exactly?”

 

“Getting our two boys in line”

 

“….wut”

 

Pepper laughed. “Tony is my boyfriend, and Steve is Sharon’s. We’ve been dealing with their petty feud for years now, and we were getting sick of it. You’re finally getting things back on track”

 

The blonde (Clint’s gonna guess and say she was Sharon) nodded. “Correct. So we have squirt bottles full of water for you, and also a lot of chocolate. We’ve heard you love chocolate”

 

Clint’s eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite treat. “Yesssssss. I’ll do anything for some chocolate”

 

Phil raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Well that’s good to know”

 

“Shit. Now you know my weakness”

 

“You bet your ass I do”

 

Pepper and Sharon giggled and passed over the gifts they had for Clint. 

 

“Use them wisely” Sharon said with a wink. 

 

“Oh I will”

 

 

~

Clint sighed and squirted at Tony for what seemed like the 100 th time this week. 

 

“Okay! Okay! Okaaayyy!!!!! I won’t make anymore sarcastic remarks!” Tony screeched. 

 

Clint smiled and offered Tony a Hershey’s kiss. “Good boy”

 

Tony grumbled as he took the kiss and walked away. 

 

“Wooaaaaaah, that was so cool!” A crackling voice said from behind him. 

 

Clint turned around, “Thank you”

 

The boy grinned, raised his camera, and snapped a photo of Clint. “My name is Peter. I’m a freshman”

 

Clint blinked, “Uhm… Nice to meet you Petey. Any reason you just snapped a pic?”

 

“Oh I’m just making sure everyone knows of the hero who brought together Team Cap and Team Iron Man”

 

Clint blinked again. “Oo….kay?”

 

“Okay! Well, see ya later!”

 

Clint watched as the boy practically skipped away. “Bye?”

 

 

~

“No! No! Bad dog! No more getting into Tony’s face!” Clint screeched as he drenched Steve in water. 

 

“Ack! Stop! Fine! I’ll stop! Just get that water away from me!!!” Steve yelled back. 

 

Clint grinned and handed Steve a Reese’s peanut butter cup. “Good boy. Go on to class now…. You too Stark”

 

“Yessir”

 

Clint swirled the squirt bottle like he was a gunslinger from the Wild West. “All in a day’s work… Speaking of work….”

 

Grabbing his bow from off the floor, Clint made his way to the field. Fury and some of the school investors were watching Clint’s practice today. 

 

_Gonna put on a show baby._

 

When he arrived at the field, only three people were sitting there, instead of the whole crowd of high schoolers he was now used to.

 

Clint assumed these were the last of Team Cap/Iron Man, coming to ‘congratulate’ Clint on doing the mediocre.

 

Clint hoped to get whatever talk they had in mind over with before Fury and the cronies showed up.

 

“Hello” He called out to them.

 

“Hello” They said back.

 

Clint nodded and set up his stuff, shocked none of them had stood up yet.

 

Clint turned to look at them.

 

They were staring back (well two were, one was kinda staring up at the sky like a stoner).

 

“… Is there something you wanted? Or are you just enjoying the day?” He asked.

 

The girl grinned. “Why can’t we be doing both? Both sounds good”

 

“I agree” Another boy said as he picked up her hand and kissed it. “Wanda you have the best ideas”

 

“Thank you Vision… Scott are you sleeping?”

 

“Nope” The second boy said. “Just dozing”

 

The girl, Wanda, sighed. “Of course you are.”

 

“When is he not dozing?” Vision said with a smile.

 

Clint rolled his eyes as they continued to banter, and went back to his arrows.

 

_I’ve got a job to do…_

 

“And here he is. The boy who’s gonna bring us to victory with his archery… And who already brought us victory by forcing our kids to get along again”

 

Clint lowered his bow and turned to face Fury. “Hello sir… And other sir. And madam”

 

The three adults smiled. 

 

“Please, just call us Maria and Howard” The woman said. 

 

“Uhm… Okay” Clint said hesitantly. 

 

“Don’t worry, we don’t bite” Howard said with a wink. “Not after what you did for our son”

 

Clint blinked, “Ohhh…. You’re the Starks. Cool”

 

Fury snorted, “Total lack of awareness about the world, just like I told you”

 

Clint blushed and looked down at his bow. 

 

“Oh, don’t embarrass the boy Nick. Go on then Clint. Show us what you’ve got” Maria said soothingly. 

 

Clint grinned and turned back to his target. 

 

 

~

“I can’t believe they sat together at lunch” Phil hissed. “Holy shit it’s like a Christmas Miracle!”

 

Clint rolled his eyes, stealing another fry off of Melinda’s plate. “It’s not that big of a deal”

 

“It so is” Jasper said, waving his fork around. “ _It so is”_

 

Clint sighed, “I just did what everyone wanted to do. And now everyone is getting along… For the most part”

 

Maria shook her head, “Still can’t believe it. It took a motorcycle-riding, bow-carrying, ex-carnie scholarship bad boy to do something everyone in this school has tried and failed at multiple times”

 

Clint rolled his eyes again. “Still don’t think it’s that big of a deal”

 

“It’s that big of a deal!” His four best-friends shouted at once.

 

Clint stuck up his hands, “okay okay. It’s that big of a deal”

 

Phil smiled and wrapped his arm around Clint’s shoulder. “Good. Because now we can be the Avengers once again…. In fact, here comes the calvary now!”

 

Clint watched as the ex-Team Cap/Iron Man groupings all made their way to their table.

 

“Well…. How about that”

 

“How about that indeed” Phil said with a wink.

 

Clint just bumped his shoulder against Phil and grinned.

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
